The Zombie Games
by SmurfsTasteGoodOnToast
Summary: AU THG characters in a modern day zombie apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

There is a reason Effie Trinket is Vice President of a major corporation. She's organized, hard working, and intelligent. She also has an enormous amount of class and charm. She does her best to keep the company in tiptop shape, and it's a good thing she does.

There is a reason Haymitch Abernathy is President of a major corporation. He's the son of the man who started it. He's rude, obnoxious, and drinks way too much. He also doesn't care what happens to his company, that's why he lets Trinket run it.

They were both perfectly happy to continue on this way, hardly seeing each other suit them both. They were both left mostly to their own devices, but everything changed when the virus attacked.

**A/N: I'm sorry it's so short but this is just the prologue. The zombies will be coming soon. I saw this idea for an AU zombie apocalypse Hunger Games so I decided to write it. **

**Also, thanks to my computer crashing (grrrrr) expect slow updates on this and Nightmares and Daydreams but I intend to continue them both as fast as I can. **


	2. Chapter 2

Damage control is something I'm good at. Haymitch has shown up wasted at more events than I can count, but this is the last straw.

Since the virus broke out two weeks ago most people have been panicking, but not the high and mighty stalk holders of Panem Co., which ironically doesn't sell food. We make a large variety of products, but we're most known for guns.

The meeting was for advertising and how we could use the zombie angle to make a fortune. Haymitch showed up drunk, as expected, and the rest of us ignored him as usual. But then he had to go and open his mouth.

"You people," he paused, "you people are idiots. I mean seriously? There are freaking zombies! Eating people! And what are you worried about? Advertising! You know what? I hope you go home tonight to find your kids infected, then see if your tiny, idiotic...stupid brains can process what's going on!" He stormed out of the room.

Anger is an understatement for what I'm feeling right now. "Excuse me," the shocked faces of the stalk holders turn to me before I hurry after Haymitch.

"How dare you!" he freezes about to go in his office. "How dare you say that to them! If it wasn't for the people in that room this company would have failed years ago!"

"Really think I care sweetheart?" he turns to me. "Well, the thing is, I don't. My life wouldn't really have been affected. Besides, we're all probably going to be eaten anyway."

"You're already inhuman," I whisper before stalking away.

I take a deep breath and force a smile onto my face before going back to the meeting, "I'm sorry about that, he isn't feeling wel-" I scream at the sight before me.

**A/N: I'm sorry it's so short and so…not good. But I really don't have time for much else, still trying to get my computer fixed. The next chapter is better, promise.**

**A huge thanks to:**

**egel-0507**

**and**

**keepcalmandwritehayffie**** (on tumblr, I saw their post about this fic…also, most Hayffie fics are Hayffie)**

**So please review! Any thoughts on what's going to happen to Effie? Like the AU world? I'm all ears…or, well, eyes….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haymitch's PoV:**

I must have fell asleep at my desk because my office is the first sight when I open my eyes. The first sound is a loud banging on my door. "Hold your horses!" I stand up and make my way over to open the door.

It's my secretary. It's my zombiefied secretary. Golden eyes, green tinted skin, disfigured features, and blood dripping from her mouth. I slam the door and lock it as quickly as possible.

I run back to my desk and pull up the security cameras on my laptop. Zombies. Zombies. Zombies. Not a human in sight. To get out is going to be mission freaking impossible, but it's not like I can stay here. I run my hand through my hair in frustration. Crap.

I have one idea, but it's a long shot. Punching through the glass makes my hand bleed, but I get the gun mounted above my desk. I check, it's loaded. "Yes!" I whoop. "Ready or not here I come...I'm hoping for not."

I kick down the door for no reason other than it feels good. My secretary comes at me, fingers contorted to claws. I shoot but end up getting her shoulder. She keeps coming until I stick the gun up her nose and fire, " You are so not getting a raise."

I head toward the elevator, but it seems like half the zombies in the building are on the floor. I shoot only when necessary. I"m not against shooting the crap out of zombies, but I am against waisting all my amo.

Finally I hop in the elevator and the doors shut on several reaching arms. Instead of the ground floor I hit the button with a "B" in it, then type in the code.

The arms still stuck in the elevator doors all hit the ground after three seconds of decent. Gnarly. I flatten one with my boot.

I have my gun ready when the doors finally open with a ding. There's only five cannibal freaks on this floor and I vaguely recognize them all. Only executives know the code to get to this floor, but it doesn't look like they were as lucky as I was.

I shoot the first one in the head but when I try to shoot the second there's a problem. It's hard to shoot anything with out bullets. I flip the gun around and use the barrel as a handle for my makeshift club.

They say you learn something new everyday, so here's today's lesson: although bloody, beating the crap out of five zombies (that weren't great as humans either) is great anger management.

I freeze for a moment. If there are any more here all the noise should have got their attention. Five seconds, ten, twenty. Nothing.

I exhale in relief and turn the rest of the lights on. It's been years since I last came down here, but the ware house is just as massive as I remember. The whole floor is just one room full of experimental...stuff. If we were going to sell it, it's here. That means weapons, lot's of weapons.

My dad always dreamed of owning a gun store, he said it meant he could go hunting anytime he wanted. When he finally got it business took off, ten years later he bought this building. We all moved to New York with constant family hunting trips. Two years and my mom missed one for the first time, said she felt under the weather but the rest of us should go have a good time.

I wish we would have stayed with her. On that trip we ran into a guy high on acid. When he saw us he started screaming about monsters and shot my brother and dad. I beat the living daylights out of him and sent him to prison for life but that couldn't bring them back.

Even worse, my mom's "under the weather" turned out to be cancer and I lost her in less than a year.

The only reason I'm still alive is because of something my dad once told me. I don't remember the rest of the conversation, but I remember one line, "You'll die a man that I'll be proud was my son." And I'm not there yet, so I can't die by freaking zombies.

I drop the bloody gun and make my way over to an open crate. Experimental machine gun and flame thrower. Thank goodness for pyros.

They both work great and I check the labels to see who created them. Of course. My brilliant best friend, Chaff. In retrospect it's probably not the best idea to have an alcoholic play with these for a living. Buy, hey, I like my new toys.

I find two handguns and a duffel bag next which I fill to the brim with amo and a crow bar. Is it a bad thing that I"m probably going to enjoy this if I survive?

Taking a deep breath I step into the elevator and press the button for the first floor. One way or another I'm walking out of here human.

**A/N: That was really fun to write. I hope I can get better at action sceans though.**

**Thanks to:**

**KiraMizu08 **

**SeekerDraconis **

**and**

**egel-0507 **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

It's been six months since the end of the world. The last time I talked to an actual person was that fight with Trinket. Hey, I'm adding that to the list of positive things about the end of the world, I'll never have to deal with her again!

I sighed at the sight of another freak in the middle of the road. It made a sound between a crunch and a squish as I ran over it. One thing about money is nice cars, and my Hummer is no different. Six months and it's just as much as a survivor as I am. Dinged, scraped, and hardly taken care of. Red paint stained with blood, dirt, and I don't want to know.

That's on the negitive list, along with too much time to think. My thoughts have mostly been about my family, is it a good thing they don't have to go through this? Chaff too, is he still out there? I figure one of two things happened to him, being the paranoid genius he is he had a bunker somewhere and is still fine...or being the alcoholic he is got bitten when he was waisted. Now that I think about it, I guess I should thank Trinket for making me lock my door to make sure she couldn't follow me.

Funny how I've known her for so long yet didn't even think of her until now. In wildly colourful outfits she somehow always managed to look professional and like a clown at the same time. Something about her voice always annoyed me, though I'm not exactly sure what it was. Maybe just what she was saying.

I remember when I first met her. She was still in business school, some class thing got her a week long apprenticeship with Dad and he instantly fell in love with her. She was like the daughter he never had. Don't get me wrong, he loved us, but he had always wanted a little girl.

They kept in touch, I didn't really care for her but my mother insisted on playing match maker. One year I forgot her birthday and told her her present was the news that we were dating. A week later I told her we had broke up.

As soon as Effie was out of collage she was instantly hired in a very nice position for a beginner. She didn't get a promotion for a wile, but my dad always favored her and took any suggestions she gave him. The first thing I did to the company after he died was fire the old vice president and give the job to her.

I knew I wasn't in any state to run a company and it's what my dad would have wanted anyway. Mom completely approved. After she passed and I got into drinking it just worked. Trinket ran the company and I showed up sometimes so she wouldn't send the police to make sure I was still alive. She actually did that once.

After a wile we both just settled into routine. Her running...well, pretty much everything while I drank. That's been on the negative list for a wile now: lack of alcohol. Actually there's plenty of it, I just can't have any. Hard to fight zombies when you're seeing double and don't know which one to shoot.

I blink several times to bring my mind back to the present. Not that I care if I hit anyone on the road, they'd try to eat me anyway, but I don't want to get lost. I shake my head at the memory of my home town in ruins, I definitely don't want to end up back there. I want to get as far away from there as possible and I figure zombies might not like the cold, so Washington state seems to be the obvious choice.

There's also several Panem co. wear houses on the way so I can restock.

It's about six in the morning, my sleeping schedule is seriously messed up, so I guess I must be hallucinating.

A black truck is driving down the road. Zombies can't drive. They're too stupid with their brains all messed up, I guess that's why they're always trying to eat healthy ones, and the rest of the body while they're at it. They also don't have the reflexes to be going that fast. The truck must be going 90 miles an hour. Heading straight towards me. Fudge. (Well, that's not exactly what I'm thinking right now, but close enough.)

I swerve and end up losing control. My Hummer flies off the road and starts rolling down the hill. The hill's not too big and thanks to my seat belt and pure luck, I'm fine. On the other hand, my Hummer isn't. Another death thanks to these cannibal freaks. Back when things were normal no one would drive like that! Moron!

With my three guns, flame thrower, and bag of amo I make my way up the hill to where the truck has stopped. This person is about to learn the real definition of road rage.

As I storm up to the truck the driver's door opens.

Out steps a 5 foot 5 blond in dark jeans and a black tank top. Brown leather, lace up boots to her knees match her slightly too big brown leather jacket.

She has a gun at her hip and an ax in her hand.

Fudge.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Yeah, big time jump I know, but the story was planed to take place six moths after the building thing and I needed background, so meh.**

**Not much action in this chapter, sorry. Just running someone over and a car crash, so boring, right?**

**A HUGE thanks to:**

**MarigoldxObsidian (I hope you like this chapter too)**

**baileysue2 (I like how you say "of course I haven't read anything like it" like you expect me to be very original, thank you)**

**egel-0507 (Yeah, it sounds fun and scary at the same time)**

**SeekerDraconis (When you said Fantastic I thought of the 9th Doctor. Now I'm laughing at that mental picture. "THOSE WERE EXPENSIVE HEELS AND YOU FREAKS MADE ME RUIN THEM!* LoL... And I'm glad you think that line is Haymitch-ish, I really wasn't sure if it was or not)**

**Thank you for reading and please review! (I will always call them reviews, not comments. I don't know why they would change it) **


	5. Chapter 5

"Haymitch?" she looks stunned.

"Effie?" I'm just as stunned as she looks.

There's a pause where neither of us move, just study each other. Wondering if we really have lost our minds and are hallucinating. Right as I open my mouth hoping something intelligent will come out she does something completely unexpected.

We've never had the best relationship, always argued, never really got along, and what she does surprises me. I've suspected there might have been one point in history a loooong time ago that she might of had a thing for me. We've had our few moments where we could stand being in a room together for more than five minutes without ripping each others heads off.

This is completely unexpected.

She yells "Oh shit!", dives into her car, and drives away as fast as she can.

**A/N: Yay, another super short chapter! Sorry, more will happen next chapter. I just don't feel like writing more right now but I wanted to put something up. :D**

**Everything looks friendlier with a smiley. Example:**

**I'm going to violently murder you! :D**

**Anyway...a Hulk size thank you to:**

**Doc95 (I. LOVE. THAT. MOVIE.)**

**KiraMizu08 (Yep)**

**Starproof (Thank you for reviewing chapters 1-4!)**

**MarigoldxObsidian (Is that a mustache smiley face? Epicness...)**

**Review Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU MAKE ME CRASH MY CAR AND THEN DRIVE AWAY!" I turn and give a nearby motorcycle a good kick. When I look up I see why she ran. At least fifteen zombies are charging towards me. Oh shit is right.

If I would have noticed them a second later I would be food right now. I give one a good kick to the stomach with my steel toed boot. My shoe goes right through it's stomach. I shoot it in the head with a hand gun before pulling my boot out.

I shoot, I kick, I try not to punch to avoid touching them but I do that a few times too. They may outnumber me but I out brain them. One thing about zombies is their inability to fight. They only see humans as food, not threats, even when one has just killed ten of them. It's probably the main reason some of us survived.

There's a BANG right behind my head. A gunshot aimed at me. Am I dead? I turn around, no, but the flesh eater that was about to devourer the back of my head is.

Unfortunately that leaves me staring down the barrel of Effie Trinket's gun. Our eyes meet over the gun and we both freeze for a moment. Finally, with a nod, she says, "Hop in the truck."

**A/N: I don't know if any of you are on tumblr, but I've been doing audio recordings of fics (right now I'm still working on Fine Line) but I will be doing other fics, including this one, if you guys want to check them out.**

**Also I have just learned to accept that this fic is just not going to have long chapters. Sorry. **

**And a HUGE caps locks sized thank you to:**

**K8 G.H. Ducey (That's where the idea came from, it will probably take heavy inspiration from ZL, but it won't be an exact copy or anything)**

**LadyNobleSong (*blush* thank you, that's very sweet of you to say)**

**egel-0507 (Because there were 15 hungry cannibals running at them)**

**MarigoldxObsidian (Yep, it was just your average, everyday, zombie killing Effie Trinket :D)**

**TheGirlWhoWasOnFire21 (I am glad you think so!)**

**Thank you to all who read this story! Reviews would make me smile!**


	7. Chapter 7

We sit in awkward silence for hours. Not exaggerating, I checked the clock, hours. "Where are you going?" her question comes out of nowhere.

"Washington," I answer bluntly.

"Crap," she sighs to herself.

"What?" I ask.

"I was hoping we weren't going in the same direction," she explains.

"Where you heading?"

"Alaska," she answers.

"Figures, frozen place to match your heart," I smirk.

"Just because I was never interested in your ego doesn't mean I don't have a heart," she pursed her lips.

"Oh please, like I ever liked you," I rolled my eyes.

Her next comment made me freeze, "That's not what you told your mother."

"What?"

"I know you once told her we were together, she called me to tell me how happy she was. You're just lucky I plaid along to make her happy. Besides you kissed me once when you were drunk, I punched you, you had a black eye for a week. That's not the point, but I know you liked me."

"You have a nice ass, that's it."

"You keep telling yourself that."

**A/N: A special thanks to Princess-D12 on the Hayffie chat! This chap is dedicated to her!**

**Normal thanks-for-reviewing thanks to:**

**K8 G.H. Ducey (I'm so glad you do!)**

**TheGirlWhoWasOnFire21 (:D)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

I had taken over driving for a wile to let Effie get some sleep. She crashed for about three hours before waking. "It's fine Eff, just go back to sleep."

She yawned. "I don't think I can. I'm not use to being able to sleep for more than a few hours at a time."

"I know the feeling."

We were about to slip into another awkward silence before a question popped into my head. Now that I think about it, it's something I should have asked a few day's ago. "Effie?"

"Mmm?" she muttered. I glanced over and saw she was half asleep already, eyes drooping again. Right when I decided to leave her be for a wile she stirred again. Jerking into full awareness. "Yes?" she asked.

"Just wondering," I paused, "but what happened to you? How did you get out of the building?"

"Oh, uh...well, after our argument," she began, "I went back to the stock holders and they were all cannibal freaks. Now that I think about it I should have turned and went back out the door, but I wasn't really thinking and went for the telephone by the window instead.

"I was so scared. I knew what was happening of course, but I hadn't seen it up close yet. So, anyway, I stupidly went to the phone and I started dialing, I don't even know who I was calling, but one of the zombies came towards me and I kicked him. I tore my skirt but that didn't really matter. The thing was though my heel went into his heart. It was stuck.

"I had to grab the table to keep my balance as I tried to pull my shoe out, but it wasn't working. I pushed the heel deeper in, there was this horrid smoshing sound, and the thing just dropped dead. Actual dead dead, not undead.

"Then there was another one coming towards me and since the heel thing worked with the first one I took off my other shoe and hit it in the temple with the heel. I was high on Adrenalin so it took no effort for the heel to go in. Dead." She snapped her fingers on the last word like she was talking about how to get a stain out of a white shirt.

"Wait a second. Wait, wait, wait. Hold the phone...You killed zombies with a pair of high heels?" I didn't even attempt to hide the astonishment in my voice.

"Yep."

"So how did the virus get around the building?"

She sighed, "I had opened the door and the other zombie stock holders got out. They already bit a few people before they were killed and no one wanted to admit they were bitten. The whole floor was put under quarantine, but they let me take this three year old who was lost down to her mother. Turns out the girl wasn't clean. The mom was pregnant and turned pretty much as soon as the girl bit her, even though the girl wasn't showing any signs yet. I got out of there as fast as I could. I was the only one fast enough and close enough to the doors to escape the quarantine. The odds were in my favor." She shrugged.

Her eyes were on the road but I could tell her mind was at that day.

"It's not your fault."

**A/N: Yay! A little bit longer chapter! So what do you think of what happened to Effie?**

**A huge thanks to all my reviewers:**

**K8 G.H. Ducey (I'm glad you think so!)**

**br0503 (Thank you! I'm trying for longer chapters but it's not my strong point.)**

**illyna (Thank you!-that's such a creative comment, right?)**

**TheGirlWhoWasOnFire21 (I'm so glad someone else has my same sense of humor)**

**Guest (I love you for loving my story!)**

**MarigoldxObsidian (Thanks :D)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Haymitch? Are you hungry? Because I want to stop somewhere soon."

I look at her with raised eyebrows, "Yeah, why don't we just drive through a Wendy's or something?"

"If you think you are going to literally drive through a fast food restaurant with my truck I'm going to kill you," she says with a deadpan voice.

I laugh at first (how did she guess my plan?) but then stop when I realize she wasn't joking.

20 minutes later I pull the truck into the parking lot of an abandoned Burger King. There's not a car in the lot but the small neighborhood surrounding it makes me cautious.

We slip inside with guns ready. "Hello?" Effie calls out.

We wait. No response. Any zombies would have come running by now so I figure it's safe.

Walking to the kitchen we're still on high alert. Safe is never safe.

Scavenging the kitchen we find almost everything is spoiled except for some frozen veggie burgers. Not my first choice and just past the expatriation date, but food is food and nothing cooking them can't fix.

I'm weary about letting Effie cook, I've made that mistake before, but I figure she can't really mess them up too badly. But that's before she starts adding spices. Well great.

I look around the kitchen and dinning room a bit. Honestly, it's weird being here with the lack of whales devouring grease.

"They're ready," she calls after a bit. In true Effie style she places them on plates, sets a table away from the windows and tries to make this seem like a normal meal. I get the feeling that if I'd get a good chiding if I put my elbows on the table.

I put on a show as I pull her chair out and indicate for her to sit down. She rolls her eyes.

After taking my seat I put on a posh voice, "So how are you today, madam?"

"Oh stop it," she gives me a look.

I laugh. "Oh please, you're the one who set a table during the zombie apocalypse."

"Well excuse me for wanting a smidge of normality," she snaps.

"I'm trying my best sweetheart, I can only think of so many ways to annoy you," I smirk.

She sighs. "Out of all the things lost, why did the one I found have to be you?"

I grin, "I guess you're just lucky like that. Keep it up and you might just get to see me shirtless before tomorrow."

` "I'm pretty sure the horror would burn out my retina's, and I'd like to keep my eyesight thank you very much," she laughs.

**A/N: YAY! Finally another chapter! Short as usual...**

**Thanks a billion to my reviewers:**

**TheGirlWhoWasOnFire21 (You mean you haven't killed zombie's with high heels? :)**

**K8 G.H. Ducey (I honestly don't want to know)**

**illyna (Point. XD Puns...)**

**BrookeEffyJames (Awww *blush* you're really sweet)**

**Tessabelle94 (*in Effie voice* Welcome! Welcome! *end Effie voice* I'm glad you love it! Sorry it took so long to get this one up)**

** (I read "Wicked" in Ron Weasley's voice :D And again, sorry this took so long to update)**

**ClumsyCapitolUnicorn (Loooooooooove you for reviewing and taking the time to read it)**

**The Famous Fire Lady M (I'm glad somebody likes my humor! And Twinkies will be incorporated somehow, not in a major way, but I so couldn't write it without at least a mention)**

**Self promotion time! PLEASE go read my new oneshot "Twelve". It's a bit of an odd pairing but I hope you guys will enjoy it. (And reviews on it would be fantastic too. I'm thinking of writing a multi chap for the pairing, so I'd love to know if you'd be interested) I'm thinking of doing an AU trilogy with this being the first one and that being the second...So I'd love some feedback especially from the readers of this.**

**And I'd love some feedback on this too! It won't take long and all reviews are love! (And you get to see your name in the next chapter's A/N which is cool too)**


End file.
